Stone Heart
by ddchick97
Summary: Alex Rider has become cold. Ever since Jack died he has been empty. Gibbs finds a boy standing over a dead body with a gun in his hand. Can Gibbs warm up our spy's heart and show him what a real family is?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: No Emotion<p>

Alex stood over the body. Ever since Jack's murder, Alex had become emotionless; accepting his role in MI6. Alex found Jack in the kitchen. She had been standing in front of the sink when the bullet had slammed into the middle of her head. She had died instantly, without any pain. But Alex didn't care. He hadn't said a word since that incident about 2 weeks ago.

Blunt had given him a mission the day after Jack's passing. It was to find and murder a sergeant in the US Navy. Apparently Sergeant Willows had cryptic information that is believed to have been passed onto a dangerous organization. Blunt wouldn't tell him the name of the organization, but Alex had a suspicion that it was SCORPIA. Why Blunt insisted on treating him like a child, Alex didn't know. At 14, Alex was going on 50. Now that Alex thought about it, no man should have seen the things that Alex did, or have done what he did. But didn't he save the world? Shouldn't that mollify his guilty conscience? But it didn't. This was his first cold-blooded kill.

Alex shook his head. It was better if he didn't think, but standing there in front of a dead body made Alex second guess himself. Alex blinked and looked at the gun in his hand. It was comfortable in his hand, but deadly. There was blood splatter on his hand, and Alex wiped it off with his sleeve.

"I should really get going." Alex thought, but his legs wouldn't obey him, nor would his eyes stray from the cold, lifeless eyes of the sergeant. Alex realized he had been standing there too long. The neighbors surely would have heard the gunshot.

Alex's feet were about to move, but he heard a noise. It was the noise of people stomping up the stairs to the little apartment room. Alex instead of moving continued to stare into his eyes. Maybe he wanted to get caught? Alex couldn't figure himself out. That was why Jack had always been a comfort when he got home from a mission. She was his grounder. She helped him slide back into the world before the knowledge of spies, before his life was ruined.

But Jack was dead, and he was drifting. He could feel himself breaking into a billion pieces, but he was still alive and had a job to finish. Alex's feet started to move once again, but then he heard the door crash open.

"NCIS! Freeze!" he heard a male yell. Alex ran to the open window in which he had climbed into the apartment by. Alex knew he could use his gun, but he just couldn't kill an innocent person.

He heard a gunshot, and felt something slam into the back of his shoulder. But that didn't slow him down in the slightest. He had almost reached the window facing the alley when he heard another gunshot, only this time he felt a searing pain in his calf.

You didn't have to use your arms that much for running, so when the bullet entered his shoulder, Alex shrugged off the pain. When the second bullet entered his leg, Alex collapsed and rolled onto his back.

"He's just a kid." He heard a voice say.

"McGee, call an ambulance." Alex knew this was another voice, more pronounced with authority. He heard heavy footstep recede out of the room and a cell phone flipping open.

The man who had demanded an ambulance went over to Alex's side to help him, but was surprised when Alex sat up and picked up his gun by the barrel and held it out for him to take.

He was done, Alex knew. So when the man came near him, Alex didn't want to get in anymore trouble or pain for that matter. Surrendering was the best option. When you become a spy, you know when to pick your battles.

The man took the gun, and gave it to a beautiful Israeli woman. Once again, attention was back on Alex.

"Hey kid. It's alright, just hold on a little longer. Help is coming." Gibbs said as he saw the blood pouring from both wounds.

Despite the position Alex was found in, the team of NCIS agents were not able to believe a kid could kill someone, even if the evidence was right in front of them.

"They are on their way Gibbs." said McGee as he reentered the room.

"Good McGee. Now help me carry the boy here to the lobby, he won't make it much longer. If we wait for them here, he will bleed to death." Gibbs grabbed Alex's arm and slung it around his shoulder while the man named McGee took his other arm. Alex had to stifle a cry of pain that flared in his right shoulder. Spies didn't show emotion. That was drilled into Alex's head from the moment he was fourteen.

Together, Gibbs and McGee managed to drag Alex to the elevator. Gibbs was surprised as well as the other agents. Ziva just stared at the young boy in her boss's arms. He was not making one sound of pain or of protest, despite the amount of pain he must be in. Either he was used to pain, or he was dying.

A stretcher was waiting for them when they arrived down in the lobby. When Gibbs and McGee carried Alex out, he was taken from them and laid on a stretcher.

"We need to stop the blood from flowing!" a male paramedic shouted. Indeed, Alex's vision was turning black and a haze had settled over him.

"Hey kid!" Alex heard from a distance. He tried to respond, but his vision had turned as black as night. The last thing Alex heard before he slipped into oblivion was the sound of snapping fingers and someone grabbing hold of his arm and moving.

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW. My second story...tell me if it is worth continuing. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I have taken it upon myself to submit to your pleads. I WILL WRITE! A little dramatic I know. :)**

**So here you go I hope you like it and it meets your expectations.**

**I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Questions and an Answer<p>

It was one thing to see an adult standing above a dead body holding a gun, but a kid? A kid was supposed to be worrying about sports, girls, and grades…mostly girls, not how they had just killed someone.

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo voiced his thoughts to his boss, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who had slapped him on the back of his head. Rubbing the sore spot, Tony looked at the rest of the team who were still gathered in the lobby just seeing the kid carried off into an ambulance with flashing lights. The paramedics had started to curse and started to run with the gurney.

Ziva David had turned away after the boy was loaded into the truck, but Timothy McGee was still staring at the double doors in astonishment. Whatever they were have supposed to have seen in the hotel room, that certainly wasn't it.

"Are you coming or not? We still have a crime scene to process." Gibbs's sharp tone snapped Tony from his thoughts and proceeded to walk to the elevator. Tony, Ziva, and McGee exchanged looks. Obviously either Gibbs hadn't had his coffee in a while, or this case was starting to really piss him off. The team knew that Gibbs had a soft spot for children, heck, the whole office knew that.

Gibbs was not entirely pissed, no, he was confused. A ton of questions were running through his head, but unlike Tony, he didn't voice them. Instead, he grew increasingly irritated. A boy? Why did it have to be a boy? Where did he get the gun? How old was he, 16? That brought up a different question, where were his parents?

The elevator door dinged open tearing Gibbs away from his pensive state. For now, he would work, but if….no…..when the kid came out of surgery, he would satisfy his answers. With that determined thought Gibbs stepped into the elevator along with his team who were for some reason, skirting around him. Gibbs smirked as the doors closed shut.

* * *

><p>Alex climbed his way out of the dark abyss that had engulfed him and was rewarded by a sharp pain all throughout his body. Keeping his eyes shut, a groan almost made its way out of Alex's mouth, but was stopped just in time.<p>

Alex stretched out his sensed and made sure everything was in working order. Alex could tell that his chest was bare and tensed, thinking of his bullet wound. He relaxed slightly as he felt a gauze covering it and almost sighed in relief. Of course the doctors, surgeons, and nurses already saw the wound, but he hated to think how vulnerable he was in this position now. Anyone could walk in and kill him on the spot, and Alex would not be able to defend himself.

Alex could hear a quite annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere above him. Groggily he opened his eyes fully, but had to blink a couple of times to get rid of the stinging in his eyes. He could feel a presence with him in the room and looked around. The same man who had shot him was in a chair to the right, just beside the window. He held a coffee in his hand, but looking out of the rectangular window, Alex could see that it was right around noon.

Alex looked at the man, but said nothing. He could just imagine Jack yelling at him to be polite and not forget his manners, but he pushed away the memory and detached from his emotions just like he had been taught. Instead of speaking, Alex just stared at the stranger with cold, emotionless eyes.

Gibbs sat in the hospital room looking at the boy on the bed holding his usual coffee in his hand. The first sign that the kid was awake was when the heart rate monitor above his bed sped up a bit. He saw the boy stiffen, but relax after a minute or so. Eyelids fluttered open, and unfocused chocolate colored eyes came into view. They looked around the room with alertness and a flicker of emotion went through them as they rested on Gibbs. But as soon as it was there, the face of the boy resumed its impassive countenance.

Gibbs nodded at the unnamed boy. "What's your name?"

The boy just stared, not answering a single question.

Gibbs tried again. "How old are you?"

Again, the boy replied with silence.

Gibbs sighed and looked into the boy's eyes and the boy stared back.

Alex didn't know what he was doing. Either he was mental, or was starting to become weak, but he felt he could actually trust this adult. He would never admit it, but Alex had trust issues. The only person in his life he had trusted was Jack and she was gone, dead. Ian was never around often. He was unpredictable and at times completely forgot that Alex was there.

One time when Alex was seven, Ian had gone on a "business trip" and did not return for three weeks. Alex was alone and scared the whole time, but soon learned to deal with it. He went shopping for food and cleaned up after himself.

When Ian finally got home, it seemed that he was surprised to see Alex in his house even though Alex had been living there for six years. Ian went wide-eyed and said "God Al, I forgot about you!" With that Alex never trusted another adult until Jack came. She was the one constant in his life, and didn't notice that until she had gone, but it was too late now. She had gone, abandoned him.

Looking into those electrifyingly blue eyes, Alex seemed to unfreeze. The world played itself once again since Jack's death.

And he spoke his first word in two entire weeks in a scratchy voice. "Alex." "My name's Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it, or is it moving a little too fast? Give me suggestions and tell me what you would like to see in later chapters. I also have my very first mid-terms so I'm studying like crazy lol. I'll try to get another to you sometime soon, but IDK! Love Y'all 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school has been SUPER busy... you know how it is :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Make Me<p>

Previously:

Looking into those electrifyingly blue eyes, Alex seemed to unfreeze. The world played itself once again.

And he spoke his first word in two entire weeks in a scratchy voice. "Alex." "My name's Alex."

* * *

><p>Gibbs nodded and started to speak when the door to the room opened with a squeak. A short, round, balding man walked into the room wearing a white lab coat. Seeing that Alex had been conscious for some time, the doctor shot a disapproving glare to Gibbs and went over to Alex's bed to check his vitals.<p>

"Hello John Doe how are you today?" The doctor asked.

"His name is Alex." Gibbs spoke up saving Alex from speaking.

"Alright then Alex, how are you?" the doctor tried again.

Alex didn't answer. He just stared at the doctor who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Alex had mistakenly put his trust in an adult he had never seen before not considering that he had been the one to shoot him in the first place.

"Well, seeing as you're not going to talk, I will." The doctor said when he had recovered from Alex's gaze.

"I'm Dr. Shared and I will be your full time physician while you're here. You are in quite some pain I expect." At this the doctor raised his eyebrows, but Alex stayed silent.

"I can't give you the right dosage of pain medication because of your previous surgery. It looks about a month old. Am I correct?" Alex continued to stare at the man.

This time Gibbs spoke up. "What previous surgery did he have?"

Doctor Shared gave Gibbs a startled look. Alex assumed he had forgotten Gibbs was in the room also. Dr. Shared walked over to Alex and asked him to sit up to which Alex obliged reluctantly, but tensed as he realized that the doctor was about to show Gibbs his bullet wound. Gibbs noticed this but disregarded it.

When the gauze was unwrapped, Gibbs's eyes narrowed. The wound was somewhat red and a little raised.

Alex looked over to Gibbs. His eyes seemed to have narrowed even further if possible.

"Where did you get that?" Gibbs asked dangerously. He seemed to swell with anger as Alex just continued to stare at him. Gibbs realized that he wasn't going to get answers any time soon, which made him even angrier.

The doctor, obviously feeling the tension growing rapidly, wrapped a new set of clean gauze around Alex's chest and shoulder.

"Well Alex." The doctor began nervously. "I will come in here one more time to check on you, and then you are free to go. Any trouble, just press the button." Dr. Shared gave Alex a quick half hearted smile and hastily left the room practically running under Alex's cold gaze.

Gibbs stared at the boy who was still glowering at the door after Dr. Shared. Suddenly a ringing sound cut through the air like a knife. Gibbs grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"Gibbs." He said curtly.

"Hi boss, any luck with the kid?" came DiNozzo's voice on the other end.

"No." Gibbs growled out.

"Oh." was Tony's sophisticated reply.

"Is that all you called for DiNozzo, or do you have something useful to say?"

"No, I mean yes boss. McGeek looked into Sergeant Willows's banking account and found out he had an offshore banking account. It has 100,000 exactly. The deposits were 9,000 dollars at a time, so it didn't raise any red flags."

"That all?" Gibbs said in a slightly better mood.

"Yes boss." Tony answered cautiously.

Gibbs snapped his phone shut, efficiently ending the conversation with his senior field agent. With his phone still in his hand, Gibbs turned to Alex.

"Don't move. If I find out you're gone when I come back, you're in a lot more trouble than you are in right now." Gibbs threatened retreating to the door. As a second thought Gibbs added, "that means more prison time." With that said, Gibbs walked out the door and down to the cafeteria for more of that awful coffee they served thinking that his threat was enough. After all, what kid wasn't afraid of prison?

Alex watched Gibbs leave. Prison time? He almost smirked. Gibbs would have to do better than that to scare him.

Alex waited two minutes to make sure Gibbs was really gone, and slowly stood up from the bed. The drugs numbed the pain that was sure to have flared up his leg at the slight movement. Alex slowly got dressed, but didn't remove the pulse and fluid tubes until he had to put on his shirt. If Alex removed them now, the entire hospital staff would most likely be notified, or worse, Gibbs.

Alex wouldn't admit it to himself, but Gibbs actually seemed like a decent person. If only he weren't a nosy cop. Alex sneered. All cops ever did was lie, cheat, and were entirely too nosy for any type of good. They always seemed to get in Alex's way whenever he was on a mission.

Though he did trust Ben. Alex shook Ben from his thoughts and carefully, but swiftly pulled the tubes and needles from his arm.

Alex quickly put his shirt on and went to the door. He peered out side, but saw no running doctors or a furious Gibbs storming down the hallway, but that didn't mean that they weren't close. Moving out of the doorway, Alex closed the door behind him and ran quietly in the opposite direction that Gibbs took.

Cutting around a corner, Alex saw a sign on a door that said Maintenance on it. "Perfect." Alex whispered.

Opening and closing the door silently, Alex made his way down the much narrower corridor. Turning to the left, Alex went down another hallway before reaching a set of stairs that were hidden behind a door.

Just as he opened the door, Alex heard running feet behind him. Without thinking, Alex dashed up the stairs. He went three flights until he heard the crash of a door and feet stomping their way up the concrete stairs. Practically flying and pushing his leg muscles to their limit, Alex ignored the pain and crashed into a door which opened onto a roof.

Alex sprinted across it and reached the opposite side of where the staircase was. "STOP!" a voice shouted behind him. Alex turned around and saw Gibbs's red face and heaving chest burst out of the doorway. Alex turned back around and stood onto the edge of the seven story building looking down onto the busy street below.

"Make me." Alex whispered just loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooo waz gonna happen next? Hope you liked it. I will try to update soon... enjoy... share da story wit all yo buddies... eat pineapples... all dat fun stuff lol :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOOOOO sorry! I love this story a lot...it's just...I love getting good grades more. So just bare with me. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little slow I think, but it will speed up soon. ENJOY!**

**I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Just as he opened the door, Alex heard running feet behind him. Without thinking, Alex dashed up the stairs. He went three flights until he heard the crash of a door and feet stomping their way up the concrete stairs. Practically flying and pushing his leg muscles to their limit, Alex ignored the pain and crashed into a door which opened onto a roof.

Alex sprinted across it and reached the opposite side of where the staircase was. "STOP!" a voice shouted behind him. Alex turned around and saw Gibbs's red face and heaving chest burst out of the doorway. Alex turned back around and stood onto the edge of the seven story building looking down onto the busy street below.

"Make me." Alex whispered just loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

* * *

><p>Alex looked down into the street and saw traffic slowing down due to the red light. Alex thought about his uncle for the first time in a year. Would he be proud? Alex mentally snorted. What would he be proud of; the fact that I threw my life away or almost died a billion times…that I killed a man?<p>

A voice in the back of Alex's mind made its presence known. "Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

For the first time, Alex hesitated before doing something brash. He didn't jump headlong into trouble, or the street for this instance. Would my uncle be proud I killed myself?

Alex pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and once again immersed himself into nothingness, not thinking about other people or the world around him, just focusing on his newest target…himself.

Leaning forward, Alex was jerked back to the present by a hand wrapping itself around his forearm. Alex felt the pain from his leg, shoulder, and chest and hid a gasp. Alex looked at the hand holding his arm and followed it to the face of Special Agent Gibbs.

Alex searched Gibbs's face for a hint of emotion, but the face was impassive. Alex lifted his chocolate brown eyes once more to Gibbs's own piercing blue. What he saw was not pity, it was compassion and understanding. Yes, there was anger, and a lot of it, but the former two emotions were foreign to him; they stood out more than any other emotion.

Alex turned his head away, not only in shame, but because he couldn't seem to bring himself to look into those eyes any longer.

Gibbs ran to the boy who was on the edge of the building looking down into the moving traffic below. Gibbs slowed down, he knew it was dangerous to approach an unstable person, but now he was approaching a teenager with his hormones gone wild.

When Gibbs had seen that the boy had ran, Gibbs felt pure anger and set off after the boy. For no doubt in his head did he think Alex was attempting to escape. Gibbs had burst through the roof door expecting the boy to be scaling down the building, but when he saw Alex staring down at the street below he yelled. Alex turned and whispered something that made his heart stop.

"Make me"

Those two words made Gibbs run harder than before. Like in slow motion, Gibbs saw Alex lean forward, but pause for a second. Gibbs took his chance. He sprung forward and wrapped his hand around the muscular arm. The arm gave a jerk, but Alex stayed on the building. Alex's head snapped around to stare into Gibbs's eyes. What Gibbs saw was not the normal guarded, impassive face that he had seen on the teen. It showed his emotions. What Gibbs saw was not anger for stopping the attempt at suicide, but sadness, unbearable sadness.

Gibbs snapped back to reality as Alex broke eye contact. Gibbs examined Alex, but did not see a cold-blooded man. He saw a teenager who was hurt, on the inside and out.

Gibbs guided Alex off of the edge of the building and closer to the door that would lead them to the inside of the hospital. Noticing the significant limp the boy had, Gibbs became aware that the stitches must have popped out during the chase and did something he would never normally do.

* * *

><p>Alex stiffened as he felt Gibbs wrap his arm around the back of his legs, and an arm sneak across his back. The world turned horizontal as he was picked up. Even though being off of his leg was a relief, Alex began to struggle. He had not had human contact since Jack, no he would not think about her.<p>

Why did she always sneak herself into his thoughts?

Alex heard a voice above him command, "Don't struggle or you will make your wounds worse."

Alex didn't know why, but he complied. He suddenly became aware of the dull throb in his shoulder and leg. Alex felt the tiredness consume him and he was faintly aware of going down stairs when he slipped into some well needed sleep.

Gibbs carried Alex down the stairs and through the halls to his room. He placed him into the bed and pressed the red button on the side of the bed to call the doctors.

A minute later two young nurses entered and went to hook Alex up to the various machines.

"He's just tired." Gibbs supplied.

The two nurses nodded while undressing Alex's wounds.

A nurse looked up at Gibbs.

"Did he run? His stitches came undone." The nurse questioned Gibbs sternly.

"He tried to run away, but he didn't make it to far."

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Gibbs, but chose wisely not to answer. Instead she said, "The doctor will be in shortly to make sure no further damage was done and to stitch him back up."On that last note, the two nurses swept out leaving the room in silence.

Gibbs looked back at Alex and saw that he was watching him.

"You're awake." Gibbs stated plainly.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You can't stay asleep long when someone prods your wounds, now can you?"

Gibbs could have smiled. The kid did have a personality. Maybe he would open up, just a crack, and Gibbs would see the true Alex. Not just a murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe a little fluffier than I would have liked, but I hope you did. I mean, I hope you liked it. Give me constructive criticism or good reviews and I will love you forever. Tell me what you would like in later chapters or what you wouldn't like to see and I will consider your thoughts :) A good story is mad good by the reviews that it gets. R&amp;R...and eat pineapples!<strong>

**LOVE YALL**


End file.
